The Dragon of Justice
by JacobStoneclaw
Summary: Instead of being found by Makarov, Natsu was found by a squad of rune knights and raised in a council orphanage. One day his life is suddenly turned around as he is sent on a mission to try and control the most out of control guild ever founded, Fairy Tail. Natsu is slightly OP but not God like or anything. No set pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second take on a story where Natsu is raised by the council instead of Fairy Tail or some Dark Guild. Hope you enjoy!**

**THERE IS NO PARING AS OF NOW SO DON'T ASUME THAT THIS IS A NALU FANFIC OR ANYTHING BECAUSE IT'S NOT SET FOR CERTAIN! However it won't be a harem so eventually there will be a set pairing that I'll decide on based upon what people like and what I think will work best.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Spells/nonhuman speech**_

_**/**_

The mission

"In the world of Earthland magic is widespread throughout the land. It is traded by many and mages roam the world in order to find work. In the beginning mages worked alone but soon they started to band together to form guilds so that they could find others as powerful as them and finish jobs that otherwise they wouldn't be able to complete without help. Yet for every mage that wanted to use their power to help those in need there were many that strived to use their powers in order to control those who could not use magic. Thus darkness began to sprout across the land fighting against the light for control over those who weren't blessed enough to be able to use magic. Thus the world was plunged into chaos as guilds began to war with one another in order to bring more land and thus more jobs under their control.

Then one day ten guilds decided that they had finally had enough of the needless death and destruction that was making the roads of Earthland run with rivers of the blood of the innocent. So one day they decided to meet in a small town that went by the name of Era. Here they decided that they would put an end to the pain and pointless bloodshed. So each sent out their strongest mage to rid the world of all who would harm the innocent, and to proclaim justice on those who would break the laws. These were the first Ten Wizards saints, their Masters became the first members of the Magic Council.

To this day the council members as well as the wizard saints strive to ensure that peace will prosper throughout the land. They still constantly wage war against the guilds of darkness as well as attempt to control the guilds of light so that mages can help those who aren't as blessed as they are. You will be part of that great plan, are you ready?"

Silence took over the chamber as one of the figures hidden in darkness ended its speech. The round room was silent as all present watched the hooded figure kneeling in the center of the room. Light basked the figure but ended just before it reached the outer circle where ten figures stood clouded in darkness. The figure finally stood as a blue and while cloak covered its features, it drew back its hood to reveal a young man with a head of pink hair. His features were sharp and predatorily. His eyes seemed to focus in on the figure in the dark before him, making some of the members hidden shuffled their feet with nervousness. A small scar decorated the right side of his face just missing his eye.

"I, Natsu Dragneel, have sworn loyalty to the council for saving my life in the past. I will do all in my power to repay that debt. What is it that the council would have me do?" the man now named said as he projected his voice with utmost confidence towards the figures.

"Kukuku no need to be so intimidating Natsu." Came a sweet voice from the shadows to Natsu's right.

Natsu turned his head in the direction of the voice before coming to a gentle bow "My apologies lady Ultear, but if it wasn't for you and the council who knows where I would have ended up. That deserves my utmost respect and gratitude."

"What a loyal dragon." Came a young man's voice from beside Ultear "You show great promise to the council's future as well as to the future of the people."

Natsu bowed again "Thank you for such kind words Master Siegrain. I wish only to serve the greater good, much like the council which has saved me."

"Then it is settled then." An elderly voice came from a different direction.

"So it seems, he shows great promise."

"Aye, I don't know of many others that could do this job."

Natsu turned towards the direction of the last voice "Master Yajima What exactly is it that you would have me do?"

However before Yajima could answer the council member next to him beat him to it "Part of the council's job is to keep the guilds that haven't fallen into darkness in line. Unlike your past missions this one may take several years in order to complete." The council member paused to let Natsu soak in all of the information. "What the council members are asking is that you become incognito and infiltrate one of the guilds that is starting to cause more damage than many dark guilds. That guilds name is Fairy Tail, are you up to the challenge?"

The room once again became shrouded in silence as the waited for Natsu's answer. He closed his eyes as he seem to think of the mission that was asked of him. He opened his eyes after a few seconds and looked to the council member who had been speaking. "Before I answer I have one question."

"That is to be expected of someone who is asked to accept a mission straight form the council. What is the question?"

"I have no problem with the mission itself, it seems rather simple and straight forward, but" Natsu stopped as every council member leaned closer in anticipation for whatever question he was about to ask. "But what does in-co-knee-toe mean?" Natsu asked tilting his head in mild confusion.

All the council members sweat dropped at the question and a soft giggle from behind him made him turn. "Kukuku as expected of you Natsu, it just means you have to join the guild and be our little spy."

"Oh well if that all than this mission will be simple!" Natsu grinned as he thought the council was going to ask him to suppress a revolution or some other catastrophe.

"This mission won't be as easy as you believe young one. The most important thing you must remember while you carry out this mission is that no one is to learn of your current ties with the council. Saying that I also mean that the council will now only see you as another wandering mage. You will not get any sort of support from the army nor the council from the moment you leave this room. Whatever happenes you must not get caught by any authorities under the risk of blowing your cover."

"If that's what you want Master Gran Doma." Natsu ensured the man as he bowed.

"So you accept the mission?" Yajima asked from the shadows.

"Of course, if it helps the good of the people I will do whatever it takes to complete this mission." Natsu beamed.

"Perfect, well in that case head to the train station. There should be a train leaving for Mangolia within the next hour." Came the sweet voice of Ultear. "And make sure you change out of your council gear, you don't want to blow your cover before you get there."

The blood in Natsu's face instantly drained "Wait, train?"

/two hours and a train ride later

Joe was walking along the cars of the train as he did every time it stopped to ensure that all riders and luggage were safely off the train so that it could depart again. '_Some donuts sound amazing right now. If I remember correctly I think there's an amazing sweet shop at the next stop. Magnolia always has great sweets.' _He thought as he opened the last train car to check if anyone or anything was inside. "Well this one is clean too." He said to himself as he began to slide the door shut again. A groan from inside stopped him in his tracks.

"Um hello?" he called into the empty room.

"Uuhhhhh help me…."

Joe nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the voice "THERES A GHOST IN THE CAR! MOTHER TOLD ME THAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN! PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SOUL!"

"Ughhhh help me… off train..."

Joe than felt a tug on his pant leg. As cold sweat dropped down his neck he looked down. He nearly screamed again as he saw the body of a young man sprawled out on the ground before him. The young man was wearing some rather odd clothes. He had an opened black vest with gold trimming along the edge as well as large baggy white pants. The most peculiar thing however was the white scaly scarf that hung around the man's neck. "Dear Lord you almost scared me to death young man!" Joe yelled as the boy only responded with yet another groan and pleaded for help. Joe sighed as he reached down and picked up the surprisingly heavy young man and carried him off the train onto the platform. He noticed the boy didn't seem to be completely conscious yet but decided that the boy could figure things out after he woke up. '_Good job Joe, you did your good deed for the day that means you get twice as many donuts.'_ He mentally praised himself as he left Natsu still passed out leaning against a pillar in the train station. And there Natsu sat for the next two hours, still passed out. Many people walked past and gave the homeless looking boy plenty of room as they walked around him. One even dropped a jewel down beside him before continuing on their way.

"Ugh did I finally get off of that death contraption?" Natsu groaned as he leaned his head forward and finally started to regain conscious. He looked around confused at his new surroundings. "Huh? When did I get to a train station?" he asked aloud as his eyes darted across his surroundings. "Oh look a jewel, it must be my lucky day!"

/meanwhile elsewhere in the town

"What do you mean this is the only magic store in town?" a busty blonde asked as she walked into one of the local stores along the shore line. She was roughly in her late teens, she wore a sleeveless white blouse with a blue cross decorating across the center. A blue skirt that went to mid-thigh with a belt and leather pouch that resonated power completed her look. Her name was Lucy Heartifilia.

"Well this is more of a merchant town, we rarely get many mages and when we do they are only passing through." The old shop keeper said as he quickly grabbed some products off the shelf, determined not to lose a rare customer. "We still have plenty of products that you can purchase though of course!"

The blonde looked around at the shelves of the store, putting a finger on her chin as she pondered what items were worth her limited number of jewels. Her eyes moved over several items that she wished to purchase but knew that she couldn't spare the jewels. "Do you have any gate keys by any chance?" she asked hopefully.

"Hmmm, gate keys…" the old man pondered as he thought about the inventory of his shop. "That's a rare piece of magic, you don't see many celestial spirit mages."

The women instantly deflated at the response '_That's what I figured…'_ She sighed internally. She passed her eyes over the merchandise one more time to make sure there wasn't some piece of rare magic she overlooked. Her eyes widened as she saw a sudden sparkle from a box on one of the top shelves. "AH you do have a gate key!" she screeched as she quickly snatched the key up and brought it to the old man.

"But that's the white doggy…? It's a really weak spirit." The old man stated not understanding the excitement of the women before him.

"I know but I don't care, I HAVE TO HAVE IT! How much?" Lucy begged.

The old man quickly regained himself at the thought of finally selling the key which had only been gaining dust in his shop "Normally an item like this is in high demand, you're lucky you got this before someone else walked in through the door." The old man lied through his teeth. "So just for you I'll make it on 10,000 jewels!"

Lucy's mood instantly stalled as she leaned forward "sorry how much?"

"10,000 jewels." The man repeated.

Lucy then decided to use a method that she was sure would help solve this little speed bump. She sat on the counter and batted her eye lashes at the old man. Then in the most innocent voice she could muster "How much was that mister?"

/a few minutes later

"I CANT BELIEVE MY SEX APPEAL ONLY GOT 1000 JEWELS OFF THE PRICE!" came the loud complaint for a certain blonde celestial mage as Lucy walked along the stone pathway back towards the heart of town. '_Well at least I got a new key.'_ Lucy thought as she tried to find the good in the obvious scam she was just a part of.

"Hey did you hear that the famous mage Salamander is in town!"

"Really isn't he the one that uses magic you can't buy in stores?"

Lucy's ears perked as she turned to see two women race past her, her unintended eavesdropping kept their conversation fresh in her mind. '_A famous mage named Salamander? I don't think I've heard of that name before.'_ She scratched her chin in concentration '_Well maybe if he is famous he can give me a few pointers on how to join the guild of my dreams!'_ Lucy thought with a fist pump as she raced after the girls.

After some time she came upon an open courtyard full of young women around her age '_Wow the Salamander must be a really famous mage if he was able to get this many fans!' _She looked around before trying to push her way farther into the center of the circle to talk to the popular mage. Her eyes eventually fell upon a head of purple hair, as she got closer she realized that this was the man who everyone was focusing on '_For such a famous wizard he doesn't look like muc-'_

_Thump-thump_

'_W-what is this? Why is my heart beating faster?' _Lucy looked back towards the purple haired man as she grabbed her shirt above her heart '_W-what's happening?' _ Was her final thought as she was placed under the spell.

/meanwhile with Natsu

"I can't believe I got off the train early!" Natsu groaned aloud as he drug his feet along the ground. After awaking from his slumber he found out he was actually one stop off from the city that he was supposed to be getting off at. "What idiot just helps people off of trains without even asking if it's even their stop?"

(In a sweet shop in Magnolia a certain train conductor sneezed while eating a jelly filled donut.)

Natsu let out another groan as he continued his walk along a barren street in the harbor town. '_Interesting, if I'm not mistaken this is a very popular fishing and trade town. There should be a lot more people roaming the streets and selling goods.'_ His head snapped up as he saw a large group of people at the end of the alleyway.

"Oh Salamander you're so great!"

Natsu's body stiffened as he hear the words form farther down the alleyway. '_There's no way, it can't be' _ Natsu started walking again, his speed increasing '_After all this time there's no way you would show up here of all places!' _it didn't take long for Natsu to break into a full sprint as he made his way down the alley. He hurtled a small stall as he broke into the crowd of people. He pushed many out of his way as he made a beeline to the center of the courtyard. As he broke through he tripped on an out stretched foot and barely caught himself before face planting.

"IGNEEL!"

He looked up and tensed as instead of a large fire breathing dragon he only saw a rather weak looking purple haired man.

The purple haired man looked at the pink haired boy laying before him temporarily caught off guard "I don't know of this Igneel you speak of, but it is I THE SALAMANDER!" he said waving a hand gracefully causing many of the nearby women to swoon at the act.

Natsu got to his feet and turned around "Dammit you're not him." His hair instantly stood on end as he sensed danger.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUT BELOVED SALAMANDER!"

Natsu's eyes grew as he was overtaken by a hoard of angry women. "W-wait!" he yelled. However the plea fell on deaf ears as he was kicked and hit by surprisingly strong girls.

"Ladies, Ladies there is no need to cause such a commotion. I forgive the young man." Salamander said with another wave of his hand.

"Salamander is so merciful even to trash!" a few girls cooed as Salamander walked forwards toward Natsu.

"Here you go young man, an autograph form the famous Salamander himself." Salamander said with a smirk while holding out a piece of paper towards Natsu.

Natsu slowly got up from the onslaught he just received as he looked up to see the signature before him.

"Wait a second I've heard of Salamander before!" he said as a light bulb went off over his head.

"I'm not surprised, I am quite famous." Salamander said once again giving a look to some of the surrounding girls.

Natsu scrunched his eye is thought as he tried to remember where he had seen the name before "Yeah it was on a warrant I think. It was for a guy named Bob, no. Bill? No. Brock? Maybe? He was form the guild Tits nose I think?" Natsu thought aloud as he tried to piece the mystery together. He failed to notice the shocked face on the Salamander.

The Salamander quickly looked around "W-well I um spent enough time here. All you ladies are invited to my boat!" he said rather quickly "I'll see you there! **RED CARPET!" **he hurried and cast before the pink haired boy could figure anything else out.

"Maybe it was Tits no? No that can't be right…" Natsu said still thinking out loud not realizing that the Salamander already left along with most of the surrounding crowd.

"Um hello… I just want to say thanks."

Natsu snapped his head towards the sound of the kind voice to his side "Huh?"

The blonde before him scratched her neck nervously "Thanks for earlier."

Natsu tilted his head in confusion and cocked an eyebrow "Thanks for what?"

"Well that guy was using a type of magic called **Charm** and if you wouldn't have walked in and bumped me I would still be caught up in it. It's an illegal magic so I'm surprised that he was using it. It's probably how he got so many followers." The Blonde explained.

Natsu stood and wiped the dust form his white jeans and black and gold open vest, flashing the blonde several times on accident and causing her to have a light blush. '_**Charm**__? That can't be right. You can't break that by just bumping into people._' He thought. "Well I didn't do anything but I guess you're welcome." Natsu grinned as he extended his hand to the blonde "I'm Natsu by the way." He grinned "I'm also in-cotton-toe."

The blonde seat dropped as she grabbed Natsu's hand "My name is Lucy and did you mean incognito?"

"Yeah something like that haha." Natsu laughed before his stomach let out a mild roar causing the pinkette to look at his stomach then back to Lucy "Hey do you know any good places to eat?"

"Actually I think there is a good place nearby." She smiled sweetly "I'll buy your meal since you saved me earlier, it's the least I could do for someone who helped me."

Natsu only shrugged "If that gets me a free meal then I'll accept it." he said giving her a toothy grin.

In the matter of moments the two were inside of a local café and Lucy was staring at the man across form her in complete wonder. She didn't know how it happened but anything that got within a two foot circle of Natsu simply disappeared from this world. She was half tempted to move her arm across the table into the circle if she wasn't afraid that Natsu might mistake her arm as a source of food. '_Where does he put it all?' _she thought as her eyes once again scanned over the young man's body which seemed to be in perfect condition. Her eyes then snapped towards a bowl of food that was just brought out and in a blink was empty '_there goes my 1000 jewel discount from earlier.'_

"So what brings you out here?" Natsu finally asked as he broke the static air between them.

"Well honestly I'm trying to join the wizard guild of my dreams." Lucy beamed with pride as she spoke of her dream. She then looked back to Natsu he just continued to look at her "Oh sorry you probably don't understand what I'm talking about."

"No, I understand. I'm a mage actually and that's the same reason I'm here!" Natsu smiled.

"REALLY?! What guild are you trying to join?"

Natsu scratched his chin "Apparently it's a big guild that's known for causing a lot of damage, Fairy Tail."

"NO WAY! THAT'S THE GUILD I'M JOINING!" Lucy yelled as she slammed her hands on the table and stood. "We should join it together!"

Natsu eyes lit up "Really? That would make everything a lot easier!" '_If I come with another mage to join Fairy Tail I can split the attention put on me off the bat.'_

Lucy smiled "We could definitely help each other out on the entrance exam!"

'_Yeah help each other out on the entrance exam' _Natsu nodded in agreement. His eye suddenly widened as he was on his feet in a flash with his hands on his head "WHAT ENTRANCE EXAM?! I DIDN'T KNOW FAIRY TAIL HAD AN ENTRANCE EXAM!" Natsu yelled getting the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"W-well I figure that they would have a test like most guilds right?" Lucy stated waving her hands to calm Natsu down. "With the two of I bet that it'll be eas-"

"OH CRAP I GOTTA PREPARE!" and with that the pink haired man raced out of the building before Lucy could get another word in.

"W-wait!" Lucy stood to run after him but felt an iron grip on her shoulder. "Who do you think you-" she began to say as she turned around but stopped as she saw the giant of the man behind her with one hand on her shoulder and a meat cleaver in the other. Long black greasy hair shaded over his eyes. A blood and grease stained apron tied the whole image together.

"I hope you aren't dinning and dashing." He said in a deep voice looking down at the blonde.

"M-m-m-me? N-n-n-no id never do that!" sweat dropped down form her neck in nervousness.

/several stress filled minutes later

Lucy found herself walking down the street for the third time this day. "That man will haunt my nightmares for all eternity…" she shivered. Her eyes suddenly lit up as with a fiery anger "And if I ever meet Natsu again I will make him pay for leaving me like that. YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET TO FAIRY TAIL!" she yelled to the nothing ness around her. A rustle in the bushes to her right caught her attention as the purple haired man form earlier appeared form behind a tree. "YOU!"

The Salamander snapped his head towards the blonde. "Oh so you recognize me!" he swung his hand around flashing the ring in Lucy's direction.

"That won't work anymore, I know about the **Charm**. It doesn't work if I am aware of it!" Lucy pointed toward the man's finger. "Now you better get out of here creep before I call the authorities."

Salamander's eyes widened at the threat "W-wait I heard you say something about Fairy Tail!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes "What about it?"

Salamander regained his posture as he figured he had a chance now "I just so happen to be a part of Fairy Tail." He smirked "If you come to the party on my ship tonight I might put in a good word with the master."

Lucy eyes sparkled as her mind decided to take a break for a few minutes at the prospect of joining her dream guild outweighed any conscious thought "Really? If that's it I'll be there!" she yelled happily.

Salamander smirked as he achieved exactly what he wanted. "I hope to see you tonight then **Red Carpet**!" he waved as he few off towards his boat in the shore.

"Bye!" Lucy waved back with a happy expression. As soon as he was a way off her hand dropped "What a creep… but at least he can get me into Fairy Tail!" she smiled as she turned around and ran back to the inn she was staying at to change into a suitable dress for the nights activities. '_And now ill beat Natsu to the guild! That'll show him for leaving me at the restaurant!'_

/later on in the evening with Natsu

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know, he aint moving fast."

"Poke him with a stick."

Natsu suddenly felt a dull poke on the side of his face "Uhh what?"

"AHHHH HE'S ALIVE!" the sound of three kids screaming and running for their lives entered Natsu's ears.

Natsu sat up and rubbed is forehead as he looked around trying to figure out why he had suddenly woken up in a random place for the second time today. "What happened?" he mumbled as he began to think about what happened over the past few hours. '_Well after Lucy told me about the entrance exam I ran off to run and do some exercises to try to get a few last minute workouts in.' _he scratched his head seeing as this didn't help him much '_Then I went and fought those bandits that have been attacking traders outside of town. But I beat them and came back without a scratch.' _He punched the side of his head a few times a got a few questionable glances from people passing by who quickly shooed their children away. '_Then I tried to do some parkour for fun and then I stepped on that loose shingl-'_he felt his hand land on a broken piece of roof tile "SO YOU'RE THE REASON THIS TIME!"

"Mommy why is that man talking to the roof tile?"

"Because he didn't go to school Timmy. Now let's get home and get you tucked in."

"Hey!" Natsu yelled in an offended tone towards the retreating figure of a women and her son. Any of retort was cut short as his ears picked up another conversation form the stone balcony above him.

"Isn't that Salamander's ship?"

'_Salamander? That guy form before?' _Natsu thought as he looked up and followed the women's finger towards the bay and the ship that was slowly making its way out.

"Yeah I wish I got invited, I heard he was a famous Fairy Tail mage." Came the voice of a second women.

Natsu's eyes suddenly widened with realization '_Salamander. Ship. Claiming to be a Fairy Tail mage…. Shit!' _Natsu jumped to his feet and ran to the stone railing overlooking the bay. He looked at the boat that was slowly making its way out of the harbor. '_If it keeps going at that speed it will be out of range!'_ he groaned as he jumped on the railing and started at amass all his magically power in his legs. '_Here I come Salaman- no. Here I come Bora!' _ And with that he released his power and shot off towards the boat with fire streaming from his legs.

/Meanwhile on the boat

"What game do you think you're playing?" Lucy yelled as she slapped a few of the droplets of water out of the air. "Those were infused with the magic **Sleep **weren't they?" Lucy narrowed her eyes at Salamander. "Don't get me wrong. I really want to join Fairy Tail but I don't plan on becoming your woman."

Salamander looked at the blonde with a sense of amusement "Feisty one aren't you? Well then. Boys!"

In an instant the curtains around Lucy fell as a group of thuggish men swarmed into the cabin and restrained her. "Wh-what is this?" Lucy asked as she tried to resist the men.

A brutish looking man walked through the door carrying a pair of other women who were outside aboard the ship "Boss we got em all." He said with a grin that was missing a few teeth.

The Salamander stood with a sly smile "Good, good. Prepare to set a course to Bosco."

"Bosco?" Lucy asked shocked "What happened to Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail?" Salamander said in a mocking tone. "You aren't going to Fairy Tail, you're going to the highest bidder." He said with a chuckle.

Lucy's eyes widened as realization hit her. Suddenly she felt her keys get removed from her leg by one of the men holding her. "Hey boss she has some gate keys!" the man said as he tossed the keys to Salamander.

He studied the keys for a second "Celestial spirit keys. They are only useful to those who they have contracts with." he looked back to Lucy "Their useless." He then casually tossed the keys out a nearby window where they landed in the water with a dull splash.

Lucy's eyes widened with horror as she watched her prized key tossed out the window with no regard what so ever. Her eyes started to tear as she looked to the Fairy Tail mage before her. "I-is this really a Fairy tail mage?" she said as she leaned forward in surrender, her hair shadowing over her eyes. "If this is really what it's like I never-"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off as the roof of the cabin was instantly crushed as a figure crash landed in to the center of the room. Lucy and the group of thugs coughed as dust filled the air. Lucy put her hand in front of her face and tried to peer into the debris to see what caused the mess. Her eyes widened as an arm shot out of the cloud of dust and grabbed her by the front of the dress and pulled her in. "KYAAA!" she screamed as she tried to fight whatever person thought it was okay to basically grope her breast and drag her around.

"STOP LUCY YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" a familiar voice called form the dust.

Lucy stopped fighting and turned to look at the owner of the hand as they dragged her to the side of the ship. "NATSU!" she cried as she noticed his head of pink hair.

"Sorry about this Lucy!" he said with a grin as Lucy suddenly felt weightless. She looked around and noticed that she was floating with an empty sea beneath her and Natsu was casually waving at her from the deck of the ship. Her surprised scream as she plummeted down was the last Natsu heard as he turned to look at the group of men behind him.

"YOU!" Salamander said pointing toward Natsu.

Natsu only grinned "Well I hope you're ready for an ass beating Salamander. Or should I say Bo-"the ship suddenly hit a large wave causing it to sway. Natsu instantly clutched his stomach as the motion got the best of him and he collapsed on the deck.

The Salamander and his crew only sweat dropped as the man was instantly incapacitated. "Uh boss can we beat his ass?" asked one of the thugs.

"Um sure?" Salamander said still shocked at the situation.

Lucy suddenly came up for breath as she looked around to orient herself. '_What the hell was Natsu doing on the ship? And why did he fly through the roof?'_ her mind asked as she turned to see the ship continuing on tis rout towards the exit of the harbor. "OH NO NATSU IS STILL ON THE SHIP!" Lucy yelled as she looked around in the water till she saw the glint of her keys laying on the rock that was jutting from the bottom of the bay. Taking a deep breath she dived down and felt the warm feeling of her keys in her fingers.

As she broke the surface she had already began to chant the spell to summon her spirit "**Water maiden: AQUARIUS!**" she yelled as light flooded around her revealing a beautiful blue haired mermaid holding a gold vase.

Aquarius looked towards Lucy. "Tch."

"DID YOU JUST TCH ME!" Lucy yelled with a tick mark forming on her forehead.

Aquarius looked towards Lucy before releasing a deadly aura "Drop my key again and I'll kill you."

"A-aye!" Lucy said as a shiver ran down her spine "um can you wash that ship onto the shore? Please?"

Aquarius only tch'ed again as she held her vase out before her. Then with a loud cry water shot from the opening and rushed towards the ship causing a massive tidal wave. "AHHHH YOU'RE GETTING ME TOO!" Lucy cried as she was washed towards the shore with the ship while riding the giant tidal wave.

After the wave reseeded Lucy gasped for breath as she crawled onto the beach, her dress basically tattered and in ruins. She turned her glare towards the spirit. "WHAT THE HELL YOU ME GOT TOO!"

"Oh I got the ship." Aquarius stated slightly surprised as she looked at the wreckage before her.

"YOU WERE AIMING FOR ME!" Lucy screeched.

"Hey girl." Aquarius said giving a glare to Lucy causing her to forget her anger and shiver in fear. "Don't summon me when I'm on a date with my boyfriend." Her glare suddenly turned to more of a mocking smile "My BOYFRIEND." She said again as she was covered in light and disappeared.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT TWICE!" Lucy yelled as her spirit returned to the spirit world. Her rant was cut short as she saw movement in the ship wreckage.

"Uh boss Salamander what happened?" said a thug as he lifted a piece of ship revealing Salamander as well as a group of his henchmen. Salamander was rubbing his head as he tried to orient himself.

Suddenly a mass of wooden wreckage farther inland exploded in a blaze of flame. "I have memorized the name of every member in the guild Fairy Tail." Came a familiar voice from inside the torrent of flames. "AND THERE ISNT A SINGLE ONE CALLED SALAMANDER! ISN'T THAT RIGHT BORA!" the torrent of fire suddenly blew apart in every direction, sending a powerful gust of wind knocking down Salamander and his thugs.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled in surprise as she saw the power he was showing. '_I didn't think he was that powerful!' _Her eyes then focused on Natsu, or more like the now shirtless Natsu. She blushed lightly as she turned away embarrassed.

"Bora he knows your real name!" a thug cried in panic looking towards Salamander.

"Shut up!" Bora snapped as he looked to his henchmen. "I'll just have to-"

His words however were cut off as a fist smashed into his face and sent him rocketing off to the center of town where his face then came into a very intimate embrace with a bell tower causing the whole building to collapse in the process. His thugs only watched in shocked horror as their leader was defeated so easily and without the attacker even using Magic.

"OH SHIT I DIDN'T MEAN TO DESTROY THE BELL TOWER! I THOUGHT I HELD BACK ENOUGH!" Natsu yelled as he panicked '_Shit shit shit shit Lady Ultear and the council are going to be pissed if they found out that I caused destruction while on a mission to stop a guild from causing destruction!'_

'_HE WAS HOLDING BACK!' _was the only thought that went through the thugs minds as they quickly used this opportunities to run as far away from this manic.

"YOU WERE HOLDING BACK!" Lucy screamed as her eyes popped out of her head.

Natsu turned and scratched the back of his head nervously "y-yeah I didn't expect him to be that light hehe." He laughed nervously. His ears instantly perked as he heard the pounding of metal boots on stone tiles. The image of lady Ultear popped into his mind as he remembered the last thing she said to him. '_You better not get caught by anyone Natsu, It would disappoint me.' _ She said with a playful pout.

'_I can't let her down so soon!' _Natsu thought as he jumped off the pile and grabbed a still shocked Lucy's hand as he started to race of to the edge of town.

"Wha-what are you doing!?" Lucy yelled with a light blush as Natsu was still shirtless and now had her hand is his.

Natsu looked over her shoulder "You still wanna join Fairy Tail right? Let's join together!" he gave her a toothy grin as he continued to pull her along.

Lucy's heart nearly stopped at she looked into Natsu's smile "Y-yeah!" she said back and returned his smile with one of her own. A light blush decorated her cheeks but went unnoticed by Natsu as the two ran for the hill with the military hard on their trail.

/

**So how was that? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I can't stress enough how much authors love it when people give them feedback. It helps make writers better and when that happens the stories on this site get better. If you have flames let them burn, just give me an idea that I can use to fix whatever you have a problem with. I will be more than happy to change how I type in order to make my writing more enjoyable. **

**AND PLEASE tell me your thoughts on this story compared to the original story I wrote with Natsu being from the magic council. If you liked that storyline more let me know, I might continue that one as well as continue this one. If I do that then I won't update as fast because I'll have two different stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my good people, sorry for the long update time. Things came up, I started to work on other stories. **

**Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**/**

The dusk before the dawn

Natsu and Lucy stopped to catch their breath as they finally out ran the authorities. The town of Harogen was far in the distance, the yells of military commanders were long out of ear shot.

"T-that's one way to start." Lucy laughed as she doubled over to catch her breath.

Natsu looked over his shoulder at the blonde. "What you doing Lucy? We don't have time to rest if we want to get to Fairy tail."

Lucy looked up shocked by Natsu's calm posture and the fact that he looked as if he hadn't even broke a sweat '_If these are the type of people who join Fairy Tail do I even have a shot!'_ she thought as her eyes cast done along the bare torso of the man in front of her. "W-we should change." She said as she then looked down at herself and noticed she was still wearing the drees also. He face fell "OH GOD! I FORGOT MY STUFF!" she yelled as she pulled her hair. Her heart attack ended when she noticed a familiar looking suitcase suddenly fall before her feet. She looked to where it came from to see a now clothed Natsu.

"When we were running away on the beach we passed this case. I didn't have a lot of time to double check but it did have you scent on it so I just grabbed it when we ran by." Natsu smirked as he grabbed his own pack from beside him.

"Wow that's amazing." Lucy said shocked as she bent down and opened her suitcase. "I didn't even think about my clothes when we were leaving."

"Yeah well when you've been through as much as me then you start to remember things like that." Natsu chuckled as he stood slung his pack back over his shoulder. "It's pretty late, we could make it to Magnolia by the time the sun starts to rise or we can camp out here." He said turning to Lucy before shrugging "It doesn't matter either way to me. But if you wanna camp out then we should start a shelter and a fire."

Lucy looked up to Natsu with wide eyes "Y-y-you mean just us two." She pointed between them "camping in the dark? Together?" she gulped.

Natsu raised an eye brow at her "Well yeah. Unless you wanna walk for another twenty miles or so." He shrugged. "You look exhausted though so you can use my tent if you want and I'll keep watch tonight." Natsu smirked as he tried to act as nice as possible.

Lucy quickly gathered her things and started to scoot farther away. "No way! I've already been kidnapped and almost sold as a slave one too many times today!" she narrowed her eyes "how can I know you aren't just going to wait for me to go to sleep then do stuff to me."

Natsu sweat dropped "because I'm the one that saved you from being kidnapped and turned into a slave. Also aren't we going to be guild mates starting tomorrow?"

"Oh… yeah…sorry…" Lucy said as she awkwardly lowered her hand.

"I can go on ahead if it makes you that uncomfortable." Natsu shrugged indifferently "Just watch out for the wolves and make sure you start a fire." He said over his shoulder as he start to walk down the road.

"HEY YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME!" Lucy shouted as she ran up to him and grabbed his hand forcing him to stop.

Natsu turned "We'll if it makes you uncomfortable then I will." Natsu said as he looked to Lucy "Igneel always told me to make sure women are comfortable." He smiled causing Lucy to blush.

"W-well I can't fight off wolves and sleep at the same time." Lucy said as she looked to the side, her cheeks coated with a pink tint. She suddenly heard the thump of a pack hitting the ground and felt as a large bag was pushed into her arms. "W-w-"she started.

"Alright I'll stay and keep watch tonight. You put up the tent and I'll get the fire started." Natsu said as he walked past Lucy.

"A-alright!" Lucy said as she quickly ran behind Natsu. Her faced turned another shade of red at the thought of spending the night with this man that she just met early that day. Yeah he saved her life but he was still a wild card that she couldn't put her finger one.

Lucy dropped the tent bag down and pulled out some stacks and rope as she looked over to Natsu. It was weird watching the pink haired man work. He moved like he had done this hundreds of times in the past, which as far as Lucy knew was completely possible, since none of his movements were wasted and it only a matter of seconds he had started a small fire before walking towards the nearby trees and collected dead branches.

In the matter of minutes their camp was set up for the night. Natsu had a huge stack of dead branches near the fire. He even pulled up two larger logs for the two to use as benches.

Lucy opened the flaps of the tent as she finished changing out of her dress and into a pair of short shorts and a pink tank top. She looked to the fire to see Natsu with a pot of boiling water.

"Hey Lucy can you get me some of dried meat and food from my bag?" Natsu asked as he pointed towards the ground behind Lucy.

"Uh yeah sure." Lucy said back as she walked towards his pack. She opened it up and was surprised to see that most of it was food and that there were only a small amount of clothes. She then remembered how much Natsu ate at the restaurant. She quickly found the bag that was full of dried meat and graded it along with a bag of vegetables and a few potatoes that were just laying on top. She turned around with her mission completed.

"Alright here they are Nat-"she stopped as she heard the sound of shattering glass behind her. She turned around wide eyed as she saw picture frame laying broken right where she pulled out the food.

"What was that Lucy?" Natsu asked as he put some spices he found in the woods in the pot of boiling water.

Lucy reached down and grabbed the picture frame as she quickly ran it and the food over to Natsu "Natsu!" she said as she dropped the food and held out the broken picture frame "I'm sorry I didn't mean to break it! I didn't even know it was there!"

Natsu looked up from his pot to see Lucy holding the frame. He quickly snatched it away causing the blonde to look at the ground and close her eyes, waiting to yell at. He looked over the picture before letting out a sigh "It's alright Lucy, the picture is fine so everything is alright." He smiled as the blonde relaxed, after seeing what Natsu did to Bora she really didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Um if you don't mind me asking, who are those people in the picture?" Lucy asked nervously as she picked up the food she dropped and handed them to Natsu, hopping that her question wasn't crossing any lines.

Natsu only smiled as he took the food "those guys are my little brothers and sisters." He grinned as he put the food in the pot "Well they aren't technically my brothers and sisters." He said as he picked up the broken frame and looked at the picture within. He smirked as he saw the photo that was taken right before he departed on the train.

Lucy looked over his shoulder as she finally got a good look at the picture. In the middle was Natsu in the same clothing she had met her in as well as a huge smile on his face. Around him were a group of younger children, probably around the age of 12. One was had jumped on Natsu's back and had a huge smile, he was a slightly larger kid with a brown hair, a denim jacket and some fingerless gloves were all Lucy could see of him. To Natsu's right a small kid with a hoodie and a doctor's mask. Then to Natsu's left was a smiling dark haired girl that was wearing a blue and gold colored robe with white ribbons in her hair. Next to her stood a grinning bald headed boy with a fish rob in his hand, he had a head band and a flower button up shirt on as well as some tan shorts. What really caught Lucy attention however was the pink haired girl that stood in front of Natsu. She wore a small white hat as well as a small white and pink dress. Lucy was confused though why she was looking away from the camera with an unhappy glare.

"Your brothers and sisters?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, we are all orphans and were put in the same orphanage." Natsu said as he looked to the photo. He pointed to the larger kid on his back "That's Neppa, he can be a little snob but the kid means well." Natsu smirked as Lucy gave a giggle at his description of the boy. "And this is Kama." He pointed to the boy in the hoodie. "Then here is Kamika and Uosuke." He continued as he pointed the dark haired girl and bald boy. "And finally." Natsu said as he smile fell slightly. "This is Cosmos. "He said pointing to the pink haired girl.

"Why is she the only one not smiling?" Lucy asked curious.

"Well." Natsu said as he scratched his neck "She wasn't too happy when I told her I was going to be leaving again."

"Leaving again?" Lucy poked "Do you leave them often?"

"Well, I mean." Natsu said as he looked at the photo "I have to go find work. And sometimes I'm gone for weeks and even months." He explained as the blonde nodded. "And Cosmos is always mad at me." He laughed a little.

"Well she's just worried about her older brother." Lucy giggled. "But that's interesting, I didn't know you were raised in an orphanage." Lucy said as she began to touch her chin "Actually now that I think about it I don't know anything about you beside you name and that you want to join Fairy Tail."

"Well I know even less about you." Natsu countered, form his experience as a council agent he knew that giving to much info without taking in any could cause many problems in the long.

"Well there's really not much to know…" Lucy said as she awkwardly rubbed her neck.

"Well let's start over then." Natsu grinned as he extended his hand towards Lucy. "My name is Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy looked at his hand for a second before she reached out and grabbed it as well as return his smile "Nice to meet you Natsu, I'm Lucy. Just Lucy."

"So why do you want to join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked as he started to stir the stew that was cooking in the pot.

"Well." Lucy said as she crossed her arms in front of her "I've heard about how they are such a great guild… and there was this one time that some women saved my life. All I remember was the fairy tail insignia." Lucy smiled as she remembered the memory of the crazy women that saved her form the runaway cart. She looked up at Natsu "Why do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Well…" Natsu said as he had to think of the backstory that Ultear gave him, unfortunately he forgot it completely. So he just decided to wing it like most of his missions "I heard they had some really powerful and destructive mages, so I thought I'd check it out."

This caused Lucy to let out a laugh "Yeah destructive is one way to put it, they are always in sorcerer weekly for doing destructive stuff." Lucy said as she reached back into her suit case to pull out a magazine and handed it to Natsu. Natsu grabbed it and started to read the page, like most information on Fairy Tail though he knew the official records anyways.

"So you say you're usually gone a lot for a long time for jobs. What did you do?" Lucy asked.

"Well" Natsu said as he thought of the best way to word his predicament without giving to much information. "I guess you could say that I was a mercenary."

"M-mercenary!" Lucy said chocked "But I thought mercenaries were supposed to be big scary brutes."

"Hey I can be scary when I want to." Natsu pouted causing the women to giggle "And I wasn't just a mercenary, I was like a body guard sometimes too." He shrugged.

"Ohhh that cool, guard any important people?" Lucy asked playfully.

"Well I did guard the princess at one point." Natsu said casually.

"Oh the princess that's coo- THE PRINCESS!" Lucy said shocked again.

"Yeah it's a little green haired girl, she's really cute actually and not even snobby." Natsu smiled as he started to laugh "Cosmos got really mad when I got back form that and told her about it."

"Wow…" Lucy said in shock "If you were the princess's body guard then you have to be a pretty powerful mage."

"I have been training for as long as I can remember." Natsu explained "I mean ever since Igneel found me all he ever did was raise and train me to use fire magic. Then after that I was found by some of them military and trained with them when I was little. Then after that I've been doing whatever people were willing to pay me to do so I got a lot of experience in fighting." Natsu shrugged as he purposely left out the years of training as a rune knight and even more when Yajima took him to train himself.

"Igneel? I've heard you say that name before. He must've been a good man." Lucy smiled.

"He wasn't a man." Natsu said getting a confused looked form Lucy "He was a huge dragon." Natsu said with pride.

"Dragon?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Yupp, he taught me my magic." Natsu grinned "Fire dragon slayer." He said as he thrust his hand into the fire causing Lucy's eyes to grow wide.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lucy yelled as she jumped from her seat across the fire and tackled Natsu. She grabbed his hand to check on it "YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU BURN YOU-"Lucy yelled as stopped once she looked at his hand. "H-how?" she said as she ran her fingers over the rough skin of the very NOT burnt hand of Natsu's.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer, fire can't effect me." Natsu grinned as Lucy just looked up at him. "Also I can do this." He said as he took in a breath of air, Lucy's shock grew even more as she saw the fire flow form the pit into Natsu's mouth. "Ahhh taste so good." Natsu grinned.

"I-I-I-I…." Lucy stuttered "I believe you." She nodded since she couldn't find any other logical explanation as to why his hand was a charred piece of flesh.

"Great." Natsu said with a smile "so can you get off of me?"

Lucy looked down to find herself straddling Natsu from where she tackled him earlier. Her face flushed "S-Sorry!" she shot out as she quickly stood "I-I'm going to go sleep." She said as he quickly made her way to the tent.

"But what about your share of the food?" Natsu asked confused as to why anyone in their right mind would pass up food.

"You can have mine!" Lucy yelled as she ducked into the tent.

"Really?" Natsu asked, when he didn't get an answer he took it as a yes "HELL YEAH!"

Lucy was currently laying on her face in the tent with a crimson face '_C'mon Lucy it was an accident, he didn't even notice!_' she repeated in her mind over and over as she rolled around on the floor of the tent. She continued this till the struggles of nearly being kidnapped and running from the authorities finally caught up with her. Her body slowly started to succumb to exhaustion as her movements slowed and sleep overtook the blonde.

Natsu was sitting by the fire as he stared to hear the women's breath begin to even out. His enhanced hearing allowing him to tell from even this distance. Natsu slowly put own his food as he stood. He turned from the small camp site and walked into the nearby trees.

After some time he eventually came to a small stream where he took a seat on the bank. He looked around and took a few sniffs to make sure that he was alone. He then reached into his pant pocket as he pulled out a small crystal ball. He started to syphon magic into it, causing the orb to start to slowly flash a dull green. Natsu waited patiently as he looked around to make sure that he was till alone.

"-su?" came a familiar sound as Natsu snapped his attention to the orb.

He grew a toothy grin as he saw the familiar face "Good evening Ultear." He smiled as he saw the woman from through the glass ball. She looked as if she just rolled out of bed. Her hair was is a mess and she was only wearing a white robe that was carelessly thrown on resulting in her showing a healthy amount of cleavage and the majority of her black bra.

"Natsu, what do you want?" Ultear groaned as she started to rub the sleep from her eyes, Natsu watched as she looked to her side before she shot him a glare "And why the hell are you calling me at one in the morning." She narrowed her eyes.

Natsu only grinned at the angry women "Well you told to contact you if something happened." He shrugged.

"Oh? And what happened?" Ultear said as she rolled back onto her bed, she held the orb above her head so that she could still see and talk to Natsu. "Was there something the big bad dragon couldn't handle?" she giggled.

"Nah not at all." Natsu smiled "I ran into that Bora guy though and finished him off-"

"Natsu." Ultear cut him off with a glare "We told you not to get involved with any authorities. The council won't be happy if you get caught so early on."

"I know!" Natsu said throwing his hand up in surrender "But when have I ever let you down?" he asked.

Ultear sat silently for a moment as she thought, she finally let out a sigh in surrender "Never once." She smirked before giving him a small wink "Such a dependable guy aren't you."

"Told you." Natsu smiled "I couldn't let that Bora guy go anyways, I'm part of the council to help people so that would've gone against everything I've come to believe in."

Ultear let out another sigh "If you keep doing stuff like that though you might get caught, not that I would mind if you came back early." She smirked "but the council will be angry with you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Natsu said "But it's a good thing I did. I saved this blonde woman by the name of Lucy, she even bought me lunch and we are both gonna join Fairy tail together." Natsu laughed and turned to the stream "she's actually alright when you get to know her, it's hard to think that with people like that that Fairy Tail is a destructive guild. And we're camping out tonight, we'll probably be in Magnolia sometime tomorrow, then we'll join together. I figure that would help take some eyes off me, don't you agree?"

…

…

…

"Ultear?" Natsu asked as he turned to the orb. He saw Ultear giving him a completely indifferent look.

"So you're traveling with a women?" Ultear asked with a flat tone.

"Well yeah." Natsu said confused at her sudden tone.

"And you are both camping together. Alone?" Ultear continued.

"Well yeah." Natsu said again "It's funny because she said the same thing as you when I gave her the idea."

"Do you have anything else to report Knight Natsu?" Ultear said catching Natsu off guard by her using his official title instead of just his name like usual.

"Uh… I guess not." Natsu said as he scratched his head. "I'm about to go finish eating the rest of the food since Lucy didn't eat what I made for her."

"Goodnight Natsu."

"Huh wait Ultear." Natsu said but he was too late as the orb was back to its plan blank self. "Was she mad at me?" Natsu asked himself as he stood. "Guess I'll just have to finish this mission quickly somehow and make it up to her." Natsu shrugged as he stood and kicked a rock into the stream before heading back to camp.

Meanwhile Ultear was currently laying in her same position with the glass orb still in her hand.

"That idiot." Ultear growled as she threw the ord across the room where it chattered against the wall. She didn't care however as she threw her robe off and threw herself back into bed, wrapping the covers around her as she mumble more curses towards the dragon slayer. She eventually found her comfy zone and sent a glare out of the window of her room.

She could see the clouds pass by as she watched. Her mind going in circles after her talk with Natsu. "Stupid idiot waking me up so late." She growled again "dependable my ass." She said once more before burying her head in one of her many large pillows. Her body finally began to relax after a few minutes from her fit. She sat back up and threw her robe back on, fixing it so that it was actually on properly. She walked to the window before unlocking it and looking out.

The fresh air blew into the room causing her hair to fly behind her. She looked down at the ocean below her and let out a sign. This was one of the few perks about living in a giant flying fortress, you could see amazing sights at any moment.

She rested her elbow on the window seal and rested her jaw on her hand. She let out another sigh as she looked into the night, the moon causing a dull glow across stretch of water beneath her.

"Why am I the one being an idiot." She said to herself as she continued to watch the land in the distance pass. After a few minutes she closed the window and made it back to her bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day of work.

Meanwhile Natsu finally made it back to the camp site. He could still hear the small even breaths of the sleeping women in the tent. He made quick work of the food that was left over before grabbing his water and rinsing the dishes. He stowed everything away and then placed his pack against the log her was sitting on earlier. He looked to his side and saw the broken picture frame with the pictue still inside. He reached over and grabbed it as he examined it once more.

"First you then Ultear." Natsu sighed as he looked at the angry pink haired girl in the picture "What about me just makes all the women around me angry." He chuckled to himself. A commotion in the tent caught his attention as he heard Lucy shift position.

After deciding that there was no danger he looked off into the night's sky. "Gonna be a busy mission this time. Hope nothing bad happens." He said with a small smile before stowing the picture back into a safe area of his pack and resting against it. After he was comfortable he sucked in the last bit of fire. The night was engulfed with darkness as sleep took the dragon slayer.

/

**And that's it, sorry if it was a little short. **

**Please review and or comment.**


End file.
